The invention relates to a simulation device for generating images of at least one building.
Such simulation device for generating images of at least one building is known from R. Sacks e.a., “a project model for an automated building system: design and planning phases”, automation in construction, 7 (1997), pages 21-34. Sacks e.a. disclose an automated building system used to design and support constructing of a building project, from its conceptual phase to its construction. The automated building system comprises a project model using three object hierarchies: for the representation of spaces, for representation of functional systems in these spaces, and for an installation by appropriate activities. Three levels of spaces are defined: building, primary spaces and secondary spaces.
The building is defined by properties like: lay-out on site, elevation, number of floors, list of primary spaces, functional system requirements, list of building assemblies and area.
The primary spaces are building floors, shafts of elevators, etc. The primary spaces are defined by properties like: spacename (floornumber), function, area, height, list of functional systems and their requirements, list of the floor work assemblies and lay out. Functional systems are for instance exterior enclosures, space dividers, structures, lighting, plumbing, etc. The work assemblies relate to the materials used for these functional systems, e.g., masonry of concrete blocks and mortar, gypsum boards on timber stud etc.
Secondary spaces are subdivisions of the primary spaces and will usually relate to rooms or other areas with distinctive performance requirements. Secondary spaces are defined by properties like: location on the floor, function, lay out, area and specific performance requirements.
A device of similar nature is known from K. Papamichael, “Building Design Advisor: automated integration of multiple simulation tools”, Automation in Construction, 6 (1997), pp. 341-352. The device comprises a computer provided with software to assist a designer of buildings during the design process, starting from the first draft design phase all the way through to the detailed entry of components employed. The known device uses a single user interface. The computer provides the user with the possibility of specifying a building which is to be designed in terms of actual objects, such as floors, walls, building sides, etc. For example, the user draws a room, and the computer program then automatically generates wall, ceiling and floor objects, together with standard values which, if necessary, can subsequently be altered by the designer.
The drawback of the existing device is that it only allows the user to position components which are to form the building directly at a specified location in the simulated module. The known software operates at the level of the concrete hardware components.
A further drawback is that it is not possible to visualize changes to the building over time. For example, it is not possible to record how a certain air volume changes with time from the moment at which construction is begun all the way through to completion. In other words, the program does not offer any assistance with construction planning, but only provides a simulated model of the end result.
It is usual, when constructing buildings, for various steps to be fixed over the course of time. The first phase is usually to record the requirements of end users, resulting in a program of requirements (PoR). Then, the architect usually makes a model, in the form of drawings, of the building to be constructed. Sometimes, the architect also makes a scale model. Then, preparations for actual construction begin, and after that construction itself will take place.
Currently, however, a building process is relatively often liable to be modified considerably. The objectives which were formulated at the outset are very often changed considerably during one of the phases of the construction process. This fact places considerable demands on the way in which a process is carried out, since any change during a certain phase of the process has consequences for the following steps of the process.
The underlying principle of cybernetics is that a preset objective may be modified at any time and this principle has over the years become well-established in modern industry.
In the construction industry, it is necessary to be able to respond to changing requirements of end users of a building more flexibly than has hitherto been the case. It is also necessary, before the actual construction of a building begins, to improve the likelihood that the building to be constructed will actually satisfy all the formulated requirements.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simulation device with which this can be achieved.